


Love Him Like He Loves Me

by OrangeBeez (orphan_account)



Series: The CEO with a School Teacher [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha JJ, Alpha Lilia, Alpha Viktor, Alpha Yakov Feltsman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics but it really isn't talked about, Alternate Universe, Beta Celestino, Beta Georgi Popovich, Beta Isabella, Beta phichit, CEO Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark Past, Emotional Manipulation, Everybody hates JJ, F/M, FBI Agent Viktor, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Likes its really common, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Not smut but it hints at it, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Mila, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Secret Relationship, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, They speak a lot of english there, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Student, Victors mother is "dead", Viktor is a badass, Viktor is somewhat depressed, Yakov and Lilia like Viktor Parents, Yuuri isn't confident but isn't weak, but he's also a softy, drunk people, hangovers, its my world shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OrangeBeez
Summary: Viktor is a CEO and a Agent who isn't really the happiestYuuri is a School Teacher who enjoys his job but wants something moreThat goes for both of them until they meet each other at a club, Yuuri's getting annoyed by a douche and Viktor steps and with a few drinks they have exchanged numbers and a dance. What they don't realize is they work out perfectly together~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<Its a Alpha and Omegaverse story but its barley mentioned until the next story in the series so if your not into that kind of fanfic, don't worry! You can still read without being completely disgusted ;)





	1. Papers, Meetings, Papers, Meetings

Viktor walked into office tired and annoyed not wanting to deal with anyones bullshit but, being a CEO and FBI Agent made him have to listen to EVERYTHING and ANYONE to make sure he didn’t, you know, get fired. He walked into the building and went straight into the staff room for coffee and peace of mind

 

He only got 1 of the 2

That being the coffee

 

As soon as he walked into the staff room all hell broke

“Viktor We need these papers signed”  
“Viktor Jenna is on vacation”  
“Viktor were short staffed!”  
“Viktor you have 2 new cases”

“Viktor we have a meeting in 20!”

“Viktor Yakov needs to see you!”

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor! That's all he hears way  to often. 2 weeks off, that’s all he took. He scooted past everyone to find Chris sitting at a table going through a stack of paper

“Welcome back Mon amie! How was your 2 weeks off”

“Nothing special, sat at home and did work” He joined Chris at the table as someone handed him Coffee and some papers  
“Viktor! Your meant to enjoy vacation, not do work and be all depressed. Isn’t that why Yakov gave you leave in the first place? You know better.”

“Ya, ya, ya. Too late, i'm back and good lord what happened and where the hell is Georgi and Mila? They should be here”

“I'm not sure, they might be with Yakov. We have a meeting in 10 minutes so get ready for all that shit. I think you have 2 new cases and another meeting next week, good luck Chéri”

“Mhmh you too” Chris walked out and left for his office while Viktor left for his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Walking through the long hall seemed almost like a comfort to Viktor, it brought back good and not so pleasant memories. But them he remembered all the work that had to be done. Papers, Meetings,Papers,Meeting. Same thing every week. Viktor wanted something special, something that made him want to come home and get his work done. 

He stepped into his office and a warm wave of heat hit his face. The door and all the windows had been closed for 2 whole weeks and all the heaters in the building had been on, trapping the heat haze inside. The office smelt of cinnamon and ginger, not over powering but not to dull. It was calming and you could fall asleep in it if you sat still for long enough. Viktor dropped his bag next to his chair and walked over to the curtains. He pulled them open at a slowly painful rate but the sight was beautiful. It was slightly snowing that day. The Russian winters weren't unbearable but they weren't that best either. He had loved to play in the snow when he was younger but now the slightly frozen fluff hadn’t been all to exciting. Viktor wasn’t even that old, 24 years young. He graduated at a young age and follow Yakov as he grew. He got successful fast. Becoming a CEO and and Agent in the span of 3 years wasn’t to shabby. As long as Lila and Yakov were happy with him that's all that mattered.

 

He stared into the falling white specks before the buzz of his phone made him lose focus

 

**Chrissy**

_Time for the Meeting, let's go somewhere_

_Tonight like a club or something, my treat_

 

_Please Vitya, you need it_

 

**Viyta**

_Fine, whatever. We have work tomorrow_

_So don't get drunk off your ass, what room_

_Is the meeting in again?_

**_Chrissy_ **

_32_

 

_You’ll have fun_

_Promise_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sighed, not knowing what he got himself into, its Chris for god’s sake. He made his way down the hall into a elevator and pressed _3._  He walked through all the staff only to be greeted by even more but this time in a room with a long table. People shuffle their way in and sat down. Viktor sat on the end with Mila to his right and Georgi and Chris to his left. Yakov was at the other end of the the table with a stack of papers. The rest of the staff worked their way into the room and sat down

 

Yakov cleared his throat. “Alright is everybody here” Everyone glanced around the table “Good, now that everybody that isn't useless is here, we have stuff to go over, just some recaps. Also Viktor, welcome back, we’ll talk later”

“Okay, it’s good to be back. What all did I miss”

“Well” Mila started “Way to much. 2 shootouts, 3 murder cases, A visitor from Korea, a week of training which I doubt you needed anyway and JJ complaining he would have done a better job in your position” Everybody at the table let out a laugh “Other than that a few meetings, not too much or to little”

“Lovely” Viktor Sighed and grabbed the files “With the 2 shooters, do we have them in custody?”

“One of them, 2 school shootings. Very unfortunate that we only caught one but with both cases nobody died. It was a in a different area of Russia but we have the most power so we had to take care of it” Georgi gave Viktor and Yakov a file “We have one arrested, the other is free but everyone is on watch. The 3 murderers are caught and arrested too, The Visitor talked to Yakov instead of you, that's for you to find out and for the worst of the worst, yes, JJ is still down stairs”

“Sadly, he’s probably flirting with Isabella who is clearly not interested” Chris added “I mean, come on look at him he’s just-”

“Chris, it's not office gossip right now.” Yakov interrupted

“You got me” He put his hands up

“ Well other than the shooter everybody’s been taken out right?” Viktor sighed wanting to get this over with

“Yes”  
“Alright, dismissed”

Everybody got up and got out of the room before Yakov could say something that would make everybody dread their day even more. Viktor made his way over to Yakov “Its good to see you. How was the office while I was gone?”

“It was fine” Yakov sighed “Viyta, did you take a break for did you stay home and work?” Viktor looked away avoiding eye contact. Yakov let out a long breath “Viktor, you need to take a break and take care of yourself. Your and Officer and a CEO, you need to be stable. I can and will take your badge.”

“Yakov im fine. I get my stuff done and I take care of myself, plus Chris wants to take me somewhere tonight, cant say im not scared but it will most likely be fun”

“Alright, done wear yourself out”

“Bye Yakov” Viktor chuckled as he walked out the door

“Viyta I trust you!” And Viktor just shut the door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor spent a few hours in his office, till around 9 before he heard a slight knock, Chris popped his head in “You ready?!”

“Ya, why not”

  



	2. Old Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor get dragged to the club by Chris and doesn't really regret it, mostly because he got a phone number

“Peach im not going to a club, it’s Thursday night and im grading papers. No. Fucking. Way” Yuuri turned his chair around to his best friend and somehow, co-worker. 

“Yuuri please! You never leave the house! Your a teacher who’s stuck with kids for 7 hours a day! Lets go have fun and drink a little, your only like, 23! Go meet someone!”

“No way. I'm not sure how you became a teacher. And I'm not coming to teach a class with a hangover. Try again next time, you get an F”

“I’ll grade the rest of your papers AND if you get a hangover or take someone home” Phichit winked “ill Sub for you tomorrow, deal?!”

Yuuri paused for a moment looking Phichit

“Deal, I cant believe im agreeing to this….”   
“Omg Yess! Get in the car!” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him outside into the car “Yuuri, your gonna have fun. **Promise** ”

  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


Chris had basically hauled Viktor out of the car and brought strait into the Black and Neon building, you could hear the blaring music from outside. Chris had walking into a door from the back and dragged Viktor behind him. “Chris, why didn’t we go through the front?”

“Because I have a keycard.” Chris held up a small green and white card then slipped it back into his pocket “You know, I come here a lot with my boyfriend.You should come more often!”

“I’ll pass. I don't need to find you getting drunk and grinding on somebody. I also really don't want to get fired”

Chris just sighed “Cheri” He put a hand on Viktors shoulder “Hun, mon amie, best friend, favorite Co- Worker. I know your pretty and so do you, but, your gonna die alone”

“I AM NOT! I’ll be completely fine alone, mabey a dog or two. I’ll have you know i'm quite happy asshole” 

Chris just laughed “Whatever you say. I'm gonna go dance, you should go to  the bar first so you become willing to actually 24” Chris blew Viktor a kiss and walked away to a group of people that he seemed to know

 

Viktor sauntered over to bar and sat at a stool that was fairly far away from some people but he could still hear their conversations. He wasn’t a big drinker but a Martini here and there was enjoyable, so he ordered a Lemon Splash Martini. Nothing extra but it was one of his favorites. He thanked the bartender and payed her with a small tip.

______________________________________________________________________________

Viktor was sipping his drink and going through his phone when he heard a ‘Interesting’ conversation. He moved over a few spots so he could hear it better

“Hey there pretty” The man slurred “Are you out here by yourself? Want some company?” He got closer to the guy sitting in the stool and put his hand on his thigh, Viktor just watched before he got involved.

“No thank you” the guy answered shifting away

“Oh come, not even a drink?” He put his hand higher up his leg

The guy sitting in the stool pushed the man's hand down and away “Look i'm not interested, would you so kindly fuck off?!”

“Hey! Watch it eye candy. You know, i’d pay to have you tonight. Just follow me and name your price”

“What the fuck, no. I'm not a hooker, Get away from me”

“Look, clearly he’s not interested and he doesn’t want to talk to you. He said to fuck off, so do it” Viktor said. He just turned his head to face the guy who was giving the stranger a hard time as he continued to stir his drink 

“This doesn’t include you asshole, why don't you fuck off?!” He walked up to Viktor and tried to get in his face, Viktor just stood up and was around 3 inches taller than him, so he had to look down slightly 

“You know, i'm just trying to have a night out. I'm not in the mood to fight, and I really don't want to fight with someone who is shorter than me and a lot weaker”   
“Fuck you” He slurred “I'm just trying to take someone home, this doesn’t concern you”

Sure, have fun, go get someone pregnant. But he” Viktor pointed to the man in the stool, who was just watching “doesn’t want to get rapped by an douche, so screw off”

The shorter man gave Viktor a slight shove and walked back over to the guy on the stool “Get up bitch” He grabbed his arm and pulled him off the set

“Are you really gonna just make this harder on yourself” Viktor walked over to to the guy who was getting dragged by the drunk, and pulled him out of the drunk’s grasp as gentle as he could. He put the guy behind him and walked up to the drunk. He shoved Viktor a tad bit and started yelling at him, he rolled up his sleeves “You wanna go ass hole”

Viktor Smirked “I don't know, do you?” He pulled out his badge “It depends on how long you want to get arrested?” Viktor just smiled.

“Whoa, chill. Jesus. I'm leaving. No hard feeling asshole. No need to protect the whores” He walked away into the crowd.

 

Viktor turned around to see if they guy behind him was still there. “You alright? He seemed like a jackass”   
“Uh, ya. I'm fine thanks.” He stopped for a few second “Do you deal with shit like that everyday?”

“Sometimes, not to offen. Hopefully your night is better than dealing with drunk creeps”

“Ha, every once in a while” He went to go sit down “Do you want a drink? I feel like I owe you”

 

Viktor hadn’t really had a chance to look at the person in front of him. He had black slicked back hair with dark blue glasses resting on the top of his head that complimented his brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that fit his torso well, with some dark blue jeans. He had nice posture too. The douche was right, he kinda was eye candy.

 

“Oh, sure. What do you want, i’ll get it. I mean, you just had to deal with an asshole. My treat to get a bad experience off your mind.” Viktor had an Idea “I’ll get you a drink on one condition”

The man gave a puzzled look “Try me”   
“What's your name?”

“That's all you wanted? Is this some kind of joke?”

“Nope. Unless you want to give me more”

“Hit me” He leaned back in his stool with a flustered smile

“Ok” Viktor smirked “I want a name and your number”

He paused for a minute “Mhmm”

Viktor called over the waiter and ordered 2 Old Fashions and got a napkin, he handed the napkin to the stranger and a pen. He wrote his name and a sequence of number and slipped it into Viktors jean pocket.

“There, now you gotta text me your name tomorrow” He slipped his drink

“Fine” Viktor grabbed the glass of alcohol and took a small sip, the taste burned this throat but  in a pleasant way. He missed the taste of whiskey. Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out the small folded up piece of paper but only messed with it till he could see a name

 

_ Yuuri Katsuki _

Cute..

 

“Alright stranger” Yuuri said “ I don't know your name so I’m just gonna call you that” Viktor just nodded “Can I ask a question”

“Certainly”

“What do you do for a living”

Shit…

Viktor was freaking out, in his mind and most people, you don't tell someone you first meet ‘oh i'm a _FBI Agent_ and the _CEO_ of one of the most known companies world wide’ 

No, that's just common sense

“I'm a Officer” He mentally sighed “What about you?”

“Well officer,” Viktor blushed at the informative name “I’m a teacher”

“Really? To be quite honest I don't meet a lot of teachers anymore, or at a clubs to be honest”

Yuuri giggled “ I was dragged here by a friend, to be honest, I don't regret it as much anymore. How about you? Why did you come”

“I got taken by friend. He’s probably off getting it on with some stranger but other than that I don't regret coming that much either”

Yuuri blushed “ You should come dance with me” He stood up and grabbed Viktors hand

“Sounds fun” He let Yuuri lead him to the dance floor

__________________________________________________________________

After 3 more hours of drinks and dancing with Yuuri, Viktor said his goodbyes till the text tomorrow and called a Cab to take him back home

 

And he really didn’t regret going with Chris that night

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowo we got Yuuri in the story now, Viktuuri shippers commence!
> 
> I don't have a update schedule but it will most likely come out once or twice a week and each chapter is around 3 pages so ya.. I also wanted to say tysm for the support on the first chapter, within a few hours it had over 200+ reads! I hope you have a lovely day my pumpkins!


	3. 8 ti'll 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Phichit play matchmaker behind Viktor and Yuuri's back and overall end up having a great time

Yuuri woke up with a slight headache, not a hangover, but a headache. All he remembered was drinking and dancing with a white haired beauty. He had teal eyes and a fitted figure. He had a dark red button up on, with the top 3 undone and black jeans. You could see the muscle he had on his arms, he really did have the figure of a cop. Yuuri kinda had some regret not taking him home. Yuuri tried to shake away those thoughts, knowing it was wrong, but he really wanted that text from the beautiful stranger. Before he forgot, he texted Phichit about the deal.

 

**Katsuki Bowl**

_You made a deal, my papers are on my desk_

_and my first class is at 8_

 

**Peach**

_OwO_

_Did your bring him home?!?_

_Was it hot?!?!?_

_Yuuri I want pictures!!!_

 

**Katsuki Bowl**

_Omg no_

_My head just hurts_

 

**Peach**

_Aww im kinda sad you didn’t_

_take him home, he was rlly hot_

_and you two drank alot but_

_you looked cute together_

 

**Peach**

_;)_

 

**Katsuki Bowl**

_What do you mean_

 

**Peach**

_Omg do you not remember?!?_

_You danced with this hot white haired guy_

_and you two looked like a bomb AF couple_

_plus you guys had like 5 old fashions_

_Did you give him ur number?!?! He_

_was like super into you!_

 

**Peach**

_You know what, he looked like that CEO_

_hottie that like everybody likes, get his name_

_and him in your bed, you would make the news_

 

**Katsuki Bowl**

_Omg no wtf_

_Just don't be late to my class_

_and yes he has my number but get your_

_mind out of the gutter_

 

Yuuri was going to put his phone away before he got a text

 

**Unknown Number**

_Yuuri~ I think you asked for my name_

_last night_

 

_Its Viktor Nikiforov_

 

Why did that name ring a bell to him. Well, it really did. So he did what any other Modern-Day person would do, He Googled the name

 

Phichit was right, it was the CEO

 

**_Viktor Nikiforov_ **

 

 _Viktor Nikiforov, one of the most successful people in our time. Only 24 years old and is a CEO (Ch_ _ief executive officer, the highest-ranking person in a company or other institution, ultimately responsible for making managerial decisions) of one of the worlds largest worldwide companies and works for the police department in St. Petersburg's, Russia_

_READ MORE_

 

Yuuri had no clue what to do, he got drunk and danced at a club with probably the most successful person in Russia and now he was texting him. Yuuri had didn’t know what to do but text Phichit

 

**Katsuki Bowl**

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck_

_Peach u were right_

 

**Peach**

_About wat? Im right about alot of things_

 

**Katsuki Bowl**

_No, you aren’t but i don't care about that Rn_

_Idk if that is the CEO but they look so similar_

_AND share a name..._

_What do I do?!?!?_

_He’s texting me_

 

**Peach**

_Omg Yuuri! Text him back_

_and get his ass! I have to go but like totally, hes_

_a keeper_

_Good luck ;)_

 

Yuuri just sighed at the little help his friend gave but he was also giddy that the person he had hoped would text him did, he felt like a middle schooler but every other relationship had ended in heartbreak so Yuuri never really bothered to try.  But there was something about Viktor that Yuuri saw, something in his eyes and smirk but he was also way out of his league.

 

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Hey Viktor~ at least I wasn’t drunk enough_

_to give you the wrong number_

_Did you get a hangover?_

 

 **Katsuki Yuuri Has Added You In Phone as Viktor N**   


**Viktor N**   
_Nope, no hangover, im Russian I need more than that_

_What about you, are you good or are you gonna suffer_

_at work?_

 

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Nah, no hangover. I made a deal that if I went with_

_my friend to the club he would sub for me, so i've got a_

_day at home_

 

**Viktor N**

_Mhmh i'm not that responsible, im just not_

_going to work_

 

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Your a CEO, dont you have to go to work?!_

 

**Viktor N**

_You found my secret_

_I mean, I think people would like it if I showed_

_up but im basically everyone's boss so_

_If they have a issue and they bitch at_

_me it easy to get them to go away_

_……………….._

_Holy shit I sound mean_

_Yuuri am I mean?!?_

 

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Lol no ur fine and pretty nice_

_I mean I didn’t get (I’ll call it_

_kidnapped) because of you last_

_night go double the points_

 

**Viktor N**

_OK well he looked like a dick_

_anyways, can I just use the_

_excuse of im just doing my job_

_or something like that?!_

 

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Sure i mean i guess u could_

 

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Overall_

_Thanks,_

 

**Viktor N**

_Dont thank me, he was_

_a douche but more or so thank_

_you for actually giving me a_

_good time_

 

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Oh, ok no problem I had_

_fun too_

_I’ll let you get to your ‘CEO and_

_Police things’ so have a good day I guess_

 

**Viktor N**

_Mk, have fun with your ‘Teacher Things’_

_Bye Yuuri~_

  


Yuuri set his phone down on his bedside table and reluctantly crawled out of the warmth of this covers, but some coffee and tylenol was mandatory. He inched his way down the hall over to the bathroom, only to reach into the cabinet to grab painkillers and his glasses. He pulled 2 out of the bottle and popped them under his tongue, trying to ignore the sour taste while he was filling a glass of water up. The water tasted different going down his throat than the Whiskey did, it was colder and leaves a chill rather than a burning sensation. He strolled back down the hallway into the kitchen where we made some type of food, even he didn't know what it was. Yuuri's never been great at cooking but he hasn’t set fire to... too much food. So he wasn’t the worst but he could definitely give you burnt food if you asked for it or not.

 

His day off wasn’t anything special. He texted Phichit asking him to come over after his shift. Over than that he spent his day watching Japansese movies he watched as a child, making sure he didn’t forget the language he was born with. He missed Japan only a small bit, mostly his family. He moved to Detroit for collage, where he met Phichit, and they followed each other to Russia after graduating because of a job offer. He was glad he met him, he ultimately became one of his longest friends, other than Yuuko who he hadn’t seen for a long time.

 

At around 6 Phichit come barging into Yuuri’s Condo, with 3 Thai take out bags and his Boyfriend

“Yuuri! I got food and I brought Chris along, hope you don't mind”

“Hi Yuuri~” Chris said as Phichit dropped the bag onto the coffee table

“Hi Chris. No, I don't care as long as you don't disrupt the movie or whatever we do with your sappy makeout session on my couch.”

Chris nodded in agreement as Phichit went to get plates for the food

 

“So, Yuuri” Phichit started “Tell me more about your one night stand”

“We went over this only a few hours ago, I didn’t take anyone home. Just because I drank with somebody doesn’t mean we’re obligated to sex”

“Sure it does” Chris slightly turned to face Yuuri “I’ve had my fair share of decent relationships out of one night stands”

“Careful Chris, don't make Peach jealous. He’s in the kitchen” Yuuri pointed to the Thai man leaning over the counter with a dirty glare as he was twirling a chopstick in between his fingers. Chris put his hands up to surrender

“I'm just saying. Peach you can't get mad at me, I was on your side.” Phichit brought over more chopsticks and threw a packet a Chris while handing it nicely to Yuuri

“Chris’ past relationships aside” Phichit glared at him then continued “Did you get his name”  
“Yesh, it was like Viktor or something”

“So was it the one guy”  
“I don't know?” He answered “I'm not creepy, what do want me to do? Google the name?”

“Kinda…” Phichit answered “I don't know! He has your number and you to had fun from what I saw!” Phichit stopped for a second “What was his name again?”

“I don't remember? Viktor or something.” Yuuri grabbed his phone off the couch and scrolled through the text messages until he hit the familiar name. He turned his phone towards Phichit and Chris so he could read the message

“Mhm I know who that his” Chris pulled out his phone “Dont worry, i'm not cheating on Phichit” He pulled up his gallery and rotated his phone so Phichit and Yuuri could see the screen, he swiped through the gallery. It showed around 15 or more photos with Yuuri's secret CEO. “Viktor, or Vitya. We work together. Phichit i’ve talked about him before. I've known him for almost 5 years, so before I even knew you two. One of my best friend because somehow I still have those. He’s pretty nice most of the time, I mean he has to be rude every once in awhile to get people to do their shit but that's about it.”

“Wait-” Phichit answered “So Chris who is friends with Yuuri and me and knows Viktor and first of all, how come you never brought him anywhere with us! Yuuri could have meet his boyfriend SO much sooner and-”

“Phichit he’s not my boyfriend-”

“And then Yuuri and all of us could have hung out and if he gets drunk again Viktor can take him home and in a few years you guys can get married-”

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri yelled “I have literally met this guy once, we talk barley, and I don't remember him that much because we were decently drunk! Relax a little! I don't even want to get married. Call me childish but its not on my list of things to do.”

“Mhmm” Phichit sighed “I’ll remember that”

“You know what, if I get married i’ll let you help me plan wedding”

“Deal!” He leaned forward and Phichit and Yuuri shook hands “Wait- I want that on Video” He pulled out his phone, turning it towards the japanese male “Yuuri Repeat after me” he pressed the record button “I, Yuuri Katsuki, promise that of I get married I will let Phichit and Christophe help plan my wedding”

Yuuri repeated the set of words ““I, Yuuri Katsuki, promise that of I get married I will let Phichit and Christophe help plan my wedding” Phichit stopped the recording and sent it to Chris and Yuuri.

Chris laughed “Yuuri not optimistic, what about you students?”

“I think all my students will do good and succeed in life. I am not optimistic because I am wasting the majority of my time looking over essays”

“Then don’t! Get out of the house for once!” Phichit raised his voice “Yuuri. We are all still way too young. You can meet someone and not be boring!”

“You sound like my mom now” Yuuri sighed “I really don't care at this point”

“Well” Chris joined in “How about I call Viktor and we go get coffee tomorrow together, Yuuri I know you don't have a class and Peach is sub most of the time, Peach do have a class tomorrow?” He shook his head, taking bite of some noodles “Then its set I guess i'll text Viktor and we’ll see you later tomorrow”  
“Sounds fun but i'm not letting you leave yet. I bought 2 movies and we still have all this food”

 

So they sat together on the couch being lazy ,eating take out food, and watching movies for 4 hours. Phichit fell asleep halfway through the second one and Christ volunteered to take him home. He gave Yuuri a peck on the cheek and wished him a good night. The click of the door was loud in the empty room. Yuuri got up and walked to the bathroom and stripped his clothes to get into something comfortable after a long shower. Yuuri hadn’t wasted his time getting to know to many people. He was someone who wanted to make everyone happy, so have a large group of ‘friends’ per say, was just difficult to please in his mind. Every romantic relationship he had experienced ended in disaster. So he wasn’t once to try again. He knew they happened when he was young and naive but because of that, it broke him. He hauled himself and his thoughts into his room where he jumped and landed on the plush bed, submerging himself under the covers and waiting till he fell asleep, anxious for the upcoming day.

 

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Chrissy**

_Viktor, im forcing you to go somewhere_

_With me tomorrow morning_

 

**Chrissy**

_I know your gonna like it_

 

**Vitya**

_Chris why do you always give me_

_Such short notice?!_

 

**Chrissy**

_Oh please! I know you met someone_

_Last night_

 

**Vitya**

_You bitch why did you spy on_

_Me this time._

 

**Chrissy**

_I didn’t spy on you because I was with_

_Someone but I know who Yuuri is_

 

**Chrissy**

_To be honest we are friends and he’s gonna_

_be there so remember to get your ass out_

_of bed_

  


Chris sent him a location to small but nice cafe a few streets away from everyone’s houses before he could refuse. Viktor couldn’t say he wasn’t not excited but was also bored of Chris’ random news. He kinda wanted to see Yuuri again, him being the only one he’s gotten along with in a long time. Romantic relationships we not his thing. He didn’t really trust anyone anymore, his status ruined that for him. People wanted to know him for the fame or the money or anything that would get them noticed. Viktor was more quiet than people thought. When it was busy in St. Petersburg he had to tell someone where he was going because of his own safety, he had to wear sunglasses a lot of the time, he had to wear jackets that covered himself up a lot just to leave the comfort of his home or work and that made him angry. It made him angry and upset that the fact that because he worked hard we was not treated regular. It made him angry and upset that he was looked at differently because he started from the very bottom and worked his way up to the top. He was cold hearted to the public a lot of the time but the only reason he was is because..

 

 _In his world he_ **_has to be_ ** _and_ **_he knew that_ **

 

In his eyes there was 5 types of people in the world

The Good, those few nice people in the world, or the people that wanted to help change it

The Bad, the people that Viktor dedicated his life to stopping, or that wanted to change the world but not in a good way

The Rich and Powerful, A category Viktor was in and he didn’t want to be in but was grateful he wasn’t the lowest

The Poor, mistreated and bound to die some day

And the Souls Trapped in the Middle, the people who balanced out and restored everything in a way people like Viktor couldn’t

 

His own job and despair ate him from the inside out, he loved Yakov, Chris, Mila, Georgi, Lila, and everyone else that help him grow as a person but he didn’t want to get out of bed in the morning a lot of the time. He threw his phone on to his bedside table and rolled over and pushed his face into the pillow, hardly breathing until he fell asleep.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuuri met up with Phichit and Chris at around 8:30 and were just waiting for Viktor. They had ordered coffee’s because Chris knew Viktor was picky and only drank tea from one place in Russia, so he took a wild guess and said he probably got is tea on his way over. It was about 8:38 and Yuuri and Phichit were in a conversation before Chris got up and walked away to another tall man. He was wearing a medium black length coat with with some tan pants, he had black glasses on and when Chris walked towards him he pushed them up to the top of his head. He waved back to Chris and walked a over to the table with the Swiss man right next to him. The table was round so he was on the side in between Chris and Yuuri.

“Ok” Chris started “Vitya I dont think you know Phichit”

“You talk about him enough I think I do pretty well at this point. Hi Phichit im Viktor”

“Hi Viktor! Omg your like pretty so before we all split up I want pictures together. Mosty you and Yuuri”

“Phichit don't scare him off. Hi Viktor, it's good to see you again”  
Viktor nodded “ Hey Yuuri. The pictures don't really bug me anymore.”

“Ok so I lied” Chris said “We have lots to do today”

“Chris. You can't keep doing this to me!” Viktor sighed “You randomly text me a location to a club, the next day you tell me to go to get coffee with some friends and it also just so happen to be the person I met at the club bar or whatever it was. I’ll wait for you resignation letter on my desk because that's the next thing I can think of”

“You know I kinda agree with Viktor” Yuuri said “Phichit you did the same thing to me the entire week, I mean I was there then you planned his surprise get together but that’s about it”

“Viktor, Yuuri, you get along to well. It will be fun! Don't worry!”

“It will be fine, let's order some food and get going”

 

Yuuri sighed and called a waiter over. A young blonde girl came over with a notebook and said something in Russian very quickly, Yuuri was somewhat fluent in the language but he still worked on it, Chris asked of she spoke english and she shook her head and spoke again very quickly. In the end everyone ended up telling Viktor their orders because he was the best at Russian, it technically being his first language. It took around 20 minutes before the food got there. Yuuri had thought it would be awkward during the wait but him and Viktor had started their own conversation and after awhile Chris and Phichit did the same. Yuuri asked for a pair of chopsticks and a few minutes later she came back with 4 sets of them. Yuuri and Phichit grabbed one right away and Chris leaned toward using them and eventually gave in.  
“I’ll stay with my fork” Viktor said

“Viktor, do you know how to use chopsticks?” Phichit asked

“No not at all. I was kinda surprised she has some but to her all three of you guys look like travelers or foreigners”

“Well, I guess we kind are” Phichit agreed  
“Here” Yuuri said, he opened a pack of Chopsticks and snapped them in half, handing them to Viktor “Place here and put the other one above it on the other finger and pinch I guess? I'm not sure how to explain it” Yuuri showed him the steps and he didn’t do it correctly the first time so Yuuri scooted over slightly and put the chopsticks on his hands correctly. Viktors hand were soft and silky like Yuuri’s. Yuuri picked up his pair and showed Viktor how to pick up food, he got the hang of it really quickly and ended up eating the rest of his food with them. “I'm surprised” Yuuri said “You just learned how to do it and your still doing a better job then Chris”   
“Hey!”

“I'm just saying” Yuuri giggled and Viktor literally melt on the inside. It was soft and sweet but It didn’t sound to childish, but not creepy either

 

After the meal they walked over to a large building and Viktor didn’t get a chance to catch what the outside said. As soon as you opened the door a rush of cold air hit everyone

“Viktor close your eyes” Chris instructed Phichit led him and Yuuri over to some cold metal benches as Chris was talking to a lady at what he presumed was the front counter or office. It took a few minutes but Viktor heard the clank of metal hitting the floor “Open your eyes”

Viktor obayed and opened them and the first thing in his vision was a pair of skates, he looked up franticly to see the rest of the ice rink. He breath hitched as the cogs in his head started turning

_‘Viktor this with get you nowhere in life’_

_‘There is no point in trying’_

_‘Go give up your bad at this already’_

_‘Everybody is better at this than you’_

_‘Give up, you wont get attention if you do good or not’_

_‘If you want us to love you do something useful’_

 

“Viktor? Viktor!” Yuuri had his hand his shoulder and shook his slightly, it took Viktor a second to realize he was looking at him “Oh god are you ok”

“Mhmm yeah, im fine. “ He looked around “Where’s Phichit and Chris”

“Chris went to get me smaller skates and Phichit went to the bathroom” Yuuri sat down next to him. Chris came back and handed the skates to Yuuri. Viktor reluctantly took off his shoes along with Yuuri and slipped his feet in the pair of skates he had in front of him. He knew this feel but he didn’t think it would happen again

“Viktor, do you remember how to skate?”

“Somewhat” He got up and walked onto the ice. He didn’t realize that Chris and Yuuri were waiting for him to do something “ Give me a second” He yelled from across the rink. He skated around a few times before he went to one side and gained a little speed. He jumped slightly and landed a lazy double toe loop. “It’s been a while im sorry-”

“Vitya I didn’t know you still had it in you”

“Good job! That’s impressive for someone who hasn’t skated in awhile, I don't think I can even skate..”

“Come here” Viktor instructed, Yuuri walked over wobbly and Viktor grabbed his wrist softly, pulling him on to the ice. He showed Yuuri how to move his feet on the ice but he mostly pulled him around the rink. He slipped his hands from his wrist down to the other man's hand, he almost missed the feeling of his hand after he felt his when he showed him how to use the chopsticks. Yuuri was trying to skate without Viktor's hands for a few moments but fell right away, Viktor caught him and he squeezed his hand as a sigh of trust and he grasped his back. Yuuri turned over to see what Chris and Peach were doing, Phichit took a few pictures and other than that they were pushing each other over and trying to skate together. Yuuri and Viktor continued to skate together and people started to come into the rink.

They left at about 12 for lunch and and saw a few more places in St.Petersburg. Chris and Phichit headed back at about 3 and Yuuri and Viktor stayed together until late 5. They walked around and went shopping and to other places Yuuri hadn’t seen and Viktor didn’t mind seeing again. Since Viktor now knew how to use chopsticks, Yuuri took him to a place that made Japanese food like the stuff he had eaten at home

“It’s not like you would have it in Japan but try it” Yuuri ordered them both pork cutlet bowls and talked about Japan a little

“I could live off this” Viktor hummed, Yuuri laughed and they spent the rest of the evening talking. Viktor took Yuuri home at about 7 and wished him a good night before he headed to his own home.

___________________________________________________________________

Viktor opened the door and pulled out the metal keys as a rush of bitterly cold air hit his face, he realized he forgot to turn on the heater. He stripped off his jacket and walked over to the small white box on the wall and turned on the heat. He strolled into the bathroom and separate himself from the clothes he wore that day, changing into a pair of soft sweatpants but didn’t even bother putting on a shirt. He opened the medicine cabinet that was behind the mirror and pulled out his pill, popping one into his mouth and then grabbing other bottle and setting the pill out of the bottle and into his mouth. “Dammit” He mumbled, noticing he only had enough left for two more days and he was out of extras. Viktor set the bottle back onto the shelf shakely and slightly slamming the mirror shut as he swallowed the pills dry. Walking out of the bathroom he checked the heater again and turned it up before walking into his room and crawling into the cover, checking his phone before setting it down and wrapping himself around a pillow and lightly breathing as he waited for it to take effect. Viktor closed his eyes and let the heat of the room fill him until one of the pills did its job and he found enough comfort to fall asleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it long enough 
> 
>  
> 
> (Thats what she said...)
> 
> But no really I tried to make time in my schedule to write the chapter so hopefully its good enough for you guys! Lots of love and good night! The chapter came out a little late I know but I wanted it to be somewhat good...


	4. End of hopefully just the day..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <]!!WARNING!![>
> 
> This chapter could be sensitive to some people because it walks about Viktor's mental illnesses and he kinda has a panic attack in his office, if you don't like that stuff or don't want to image Viktor upset (I normally don't, I love him to much) you can skip this chapter because you won't miss that much other than some backstory.

It was the few days after everyone hung out (so like, 3 days), Viktor woke up at a blazing alarm at 5:30am. He smacked the bedside table and picked up his phone to turn off the repetitive noise and slowly sat himself up and removed himself from the covers. He walked to the bathroom and opened the cabinet to take a pill that tasted like nothing to him. He opened the bottle forgetting it was empty, and threw it on the ground out of anger. He took a shower before getting in the car, heading to work, not caring if he ate or not. After about a 17 minute drive, He pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, turning it off and resting his head on the wheel before going inside. As we was about to open the door he got a text

 

**Yakov**

_ Viktor I know your out of pills either _

_ Today or tomorrow _

 

**Viktor**

_ I don't need or want to take them any _

_ more. Im fine _

 

**Yakov**

_ Viktor you need them after last time _

 

**Viktor**

_ I know what happened last _

_ Time, no need for reminders _

_ I dont care anymore, nobody _

_ cares anymore _

 

**Yakov**

_ Viktor you could have died _

 

**Viktor**

_ Key word, could _

 

**Yakov**

_ Viktor this is not a joke _

 

**Viktor**

_ Good cause i'm not joking nor _

_ Is it funny _

 

**Yakov**

_ Im serious, get a new fill or ask _

_ Mila to get them for you _

 

**Yakov**

_ When was the last time you talked to Mari? _

 

**Viktor**

_ Mari moved back to Japan because _

_ Her brother moved again or something _

 

_ I have no interest in talking to someone _

 

**Yakov**

_ Viktor your just hurting yourself by _

_ keeping quiet _

 

**Viktor**

_ You know what last time _

_ I talked to someone it made _

_ It worse and I almost lost my career _

 

**Yakov**

_ Viktor it wasn’t in your _

_ control  _

 

**Viktor**

_ YES IT WAS _

 

_ You know, what i'll be in _

_ My office in a few minutes _

 

**Yakov**

_ We are going to finish this conversation if _

_ It’s the death of me and not you _

  
  


Yakov turned off and slightly threw his phone sighing “Chris, Mila, Georgi” The 3 people looked up “In about 10 minutes im gonna send you into Viktors office for a few”

“What did he do now” Georgi said sarcastically

“He won't take his pills, he say he’s done with them”

They went silent

“So try to convince him to take them, i'll help”

“Not again” Mila mumbled slightly and quietly “Got it” her and Chris nodded as Georgi started to head to the Russian’s office.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Come in” Viktor said. Chris and Georgi walked in with Mila behind them. Viktor looked up just enough to see who it was them continued typing

“Viktor” Mila started “Can we help with anything?”

“Nope. I'm just fine”

“Do you need us to pick up anything”

“No”

“Anything I need to order for you-”

“Where is this going!”

“Viktor” Georgi said “You need to keep taking them for a little”

“Keep taking what-” He sounded confused “I don't take anything- Oh” He stood up “Is this what you came in for! Now you want to agitate me too!?”

“Viktor that's not what I mean-”   
“Well than what do you mean! DID YOU COME TO REMIND ME WHAT I DID A FEW YEARS AGO? I DON'T CARE! GO AHEAD YOU GUYS, I'M LISTENING!”

“Viktor that's what we mean! Nobody wants it to happen again”   
“What if I DO”

“We know you don’t” Chris said “Viktor you need them-”

“CHRISTOPHE I DONT NEED THEM” Viktor stood up and slammed his hands against his desk, the action was quick so it nocked a few pens of the dark table. “ Im fine! My god you act like parents!”

Georgi step out of the room as Mila shyly tried to get Viktor to agree with her and Chris, While he wasn’t in the room Georgi called Yakov

“Yakov its not working”

“I can tell. I can hear him up down here”

“Well do you wanna come help!?”

“I suppose” He hung up and Georgi sighed, waiting the bald old man to walk out of the elevator. Georgi waited a few before he looked up because he heard the gruff and the elevator door make a ding through the yelling in the other room. Yakov walked out with a strait face, but you could see the worry in his eyes. He slightly open the door enough to see Viktor yelling at Mila and Chris. He stopped yelling and was breathing heavily.

“Viktor do you have an inhaler?” Mila asked as he walked towards him, setting her hand on his shoulder. 

He brushed her away and forced himself into a corner “Don't touch me..” He let out quietly. He was shaking and his chest was tight. He felt like he was choking and was mentally freaking out. He was dizzy and needed something to grab, so he held onto a curtain to hold himself up. 

“Viktor please” Yakov begged “Come here, let Chris help you stand”

Chris walked over and tried to grab Viktor. When he set his hand on his rib cage he was shaking and really hot. Chris stood behind him and walked behind Viktor till he got to one of the chairs in the large room and sat him down. He was digging his nails into his hands until they bled. Georgi had ran off to get some water while nobody was looking

“Viktor, we think you should keep taking them” Yakov said 

“No..No,no, no im fine. Just stop”

“Viktor you cant function without them”

“YES, yes I can” He said.Georgi came back in with water and opened it for Viktor, taking a guess his body wasn’t going to let him. He lightly sipped it and closed the bottle“Look how far I made it. Im f-fine”

“No your not. Viktor you've been taking them for awhile. We should keep them until its completely gone away” Yakov said, walking over to him

“Fine,fine,fine,FINE! Leave me alone!” He yelled, dropping the bottle to grab his head. “Stop, my god, stop, please…”

Mila grabbed Viktors phone and turned it on, handing it to Viktor “Turn it on please.” She asked, he obeyed and set this thumb on the bottom to turn it on. It opened up and she called Mari as she stepped out of the room

“Mari? Hey can you hear me?”

“Viktor is that you? No, that's a woman's voice, uh, is it Mila?”

“Yea yeah, uh it is me hi.”

“Hey! Hows Viktor? Is everything ok?” She asked

“Uh no not really. So umm Viktor won’t take his meds and he’s having trouble breathing, nobody can do anything because he really doesn’t want people to touch him”

“Oh. First of all I would order him some on his phone because he’s too stubborn to do it himself, his mind is gonna fight him until he wins. Just let him sit in a room by himself with some water until he leaves on his own choice. Let him finish his stuff by himself and just say bye and, you love him at the end of the day or something nice. He knows how to help himself, people make him worse.I’ll order him some of his medication tonight so it should be here tomorrow”

“Thank you Mari, i’ll have him call you later” She hung up and walked into the room. Very gently setting the phone on his desk and grabbing Georgi and Chris by the fat on their sides and pulled them out of the room, Yakov followed after he realized what happened, not wanting to also get dragged by the lightly angry red-head. After everyone was out of the room she waved at Viktor and shut the door as quiet as she could. “You are supposed to leave him alone when stuff like this happens! Did Mari not tell you anything before so left!?”

“Not really, I mean she probably said something about it..”

It ended with Mila slightly scolding all 3 of them and leaving to finish their stuff until the end of the day.

 

Viktor sat their for a few more minutes, not noticing  they had left the room. He slowly stood up and grabbed the water off the floor, opening it and taking a sip. He walked over and set the bottle of water on his desk and put his head in his hands, thinking for few minutes before going back to doing what he does everyday. He leaned across the desk and grabbed his phone to see what he missed.

 

**Milaaa**

_ Mari wants you to call or _

_ text her in a little <3 _

 

He set his phone down and continued to go through his work for the day

Viktor got off his computer at about 8pm and headed home. Walking to the car the cool fall air hit his face. He heard Chris walk out of the Office at about the same time as Viktor, waving goodbye and wishing him a good night. When he got in the car he texted Mari and telling her he was alright and she simply said she’s happy that he was better and she ordered him some new pills. He sighed and threw his phone into the compartment in the car and drove home. He ate some that was on the fridge for god knows how long, changed and went to bed hoping that the next day would be something different for a change.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil angsty chapter I see you! I hope you liked it somewhat if you chose to read it. If you didn't read the chapter, HOI! WELCOME TO ORANGE"S END NOTES. Basically just angsty Viktor backstory and him being kinda moody and almost getting himself killed, well, kinda. Thats really it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter somewhat. Comments and Kudos give me a happiness! Also, updates are most likely going to be on Sundays because its normally when I have a chapter done! I know that my chapters are kinda short but thats just because I don't have a lot of spare time to write them so I'm sorry!!! Also I'm impatient so Yuuri and Viktor will most likely be together within a few chapters too...
> 
> ALSO  
> I want to say thank you to spidela and Iraqi for leaving nice comments on the chapters, after I post them I also check a few hours later to see what they had to say so, thanks you two! I love all the comments so make sure to leave one and maybe ill say thanks to you at the end of a chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first chapter in the story! Its kinda short, its only like 3 pages so sorry about that. The story might be a little dull till he finds Yuuri but hopefully thats soon! ( Well, I know when, you don't ;) ) I hope you kinda like the story so far?! Have a good day pumpkins!


End file.
